Sasuke VS Sai
by Diana Alves
Summary: Ao voltar a Konoha, Sasuke causa insegurança em Sakura, que começa uma relação com Sai,e essa relação revela sentimentos inexplicáveis a um Vingador
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

Depois de matar Itachi, Sasuke volta para Konoha para reatar sua antiga vida e Karin, com o objetivo de conquistá-lo com a convivência, o acompanha. Com seu jeito frio e indiferente, ele a apenas ignora.

Em Konoha, Naruto e Hinata se tornaram um casal, e assim Sakura e Sai ficaram muito amigos, pois passam o tempo todo juntos

* * *

><p>Em uma tarde igual às outras, Sakura e Sai estavam voltando de mais um treino, quando passaram em frente dos portões de Konoha;<p>

- Sakura-chan, aquele que esta entran999do na vila não é o Sasuke? Disse Sai, apontando para uma silhueta que adentrava a aldeia

- Onde... Sasuke-kun? Diz Sakura se virando para onde Sai apontava.

Quando ela vê o antigo integrante do time 7, a paixão dentro dela volta a arder, mesmo tendo passado 5 anos, seus sentimentos não mudaram. E isso explica o ciúme que teve ao ver Karin com Sasuke entrando pelos grandes portões de Konoha. Porém, Sakura cansou de fazer o papel : " a fraca colega de time, que é loucamente apaixonada, e não consegue superar esse amor "e com isso uma ideia passou por sua cabeça, e como era a única que tinha, resolveu segui-la . Assim, ela faz com que Sai a segurasse pela cintura e que fosse em direção dos novos visitantes

-O que você esta fazendo? Pergunta Sai, pois segundo seu livrinho amigos não andavam abraçados, ou seja, aquela situação merece uma explicação

-Mudando de papel - Sakura disse com um sorriso vitorioso – Segue a deixa- Sai conhecia esse termo de um livro sobre teatro, portanto pegou o braço da rosada e o envolveu em sua cintura. Sakura apenas sorriu com isso, percebendo que tinha um aliado

Sasuke até então não havia visto Sakura e Sai, porém ao vê-los juntos com sorrisos no rosto, o fez sentir algo que não pode identificar, porém ignorou o sentimento achando que era algo sem importância.

-Olá, Sasuke! Voltou para Konoha? Diz Sakura com uma indiferença, que o Uchiha estranhou, inclusive a falta do sufixo - kun e o sorriso doce da rosada

-Hn. Sim. Disse o Uchiha sem tirar os olhos da mão (branquela) na cintura fina da Haruno

- Hum... esse é o Sai, novo integrante do time 7 e meu... namorado. Disse Sakura com um sorriso provocante. Sai estava calado até o momento, mas nesse instante deu o seu sorriso falso, o que irritou Sasuke9 –E quem é essa Sasuke, sua... namorada? _Não... não, se essa ruiva estiver com o sasuke-kun, aí já era..._

-Sim. Disse Karin tentando segurar a mão de Sasuke

-Não. Disse Sasuke soltando a mão de Karin. –Karin está aqui para resolver... algumas... coisas. Sasuke disse com indiferença

_Essas coisas, querido, é nossa situação amorosa... você vai ser meu Uchiha._ Disse Karin com um sorriso no rosto, e tentando novamente pegar na mão do Uchiha, e ele novamente tirou a mão

Sakura ao notar isso, deu um sorriso e disse com um sorriso malicioso:

- Então, Karin, que "coisas" são essas?

Karin fuzilou a rosada com o olhar e respondeu:

- Coisas que podem demorar muito... E mais uma tentativa insistente de segurar na mão de Sasuke, que mais uma vez se nega a isso e revira os olhos

E o silencio se estalou no ambiente... e nele perdurou por um tempo... por muito tempo... com todos quietos, sem se mexer, apenas encarando um ponto vazio... até que:

-Vou para casa... Disse Sasuke seguindo em direção ao antigo bairro Uchiha

- Sasuke, espere... Disse Karin correndo atrás de Sasuke, que já estava mais a frente

-Então, "namorada", vamos ao Ichiraku Ramen? Disse Sai com um sorriso torto maroto e piscando charmosamente para a Haruno

-Claro, "namorado". Disse Sakura, rindo da tentativa de Sai de ser "sedutor"

E eles foram em direção ao restaurante, com risos e brincadeira típicas de "namorados"

* * *

><p>Quando o Uchiha chegou a sua casa, mansão, sentiu uma sensação estranha, como se enfim tivesse voltado ao lar, doce lar, que em todos os anos que esteve fora, nunca esqueceu sua vida em Konoha, e que sabia que um dia ia voltar... e reatar tudo que um dia foi seu<p>

- Sasuke-kun, onde é o nosso quarto? Disse Karin com uma investida "indireta" para as atividades da noite

- Não entendi, Karin... Disse Sasuke arqueando uma sobrancelha, e com uma voz fria e distante

- Aonde vamos passa a noite, Sasuke querido? Disse Karin se aproximando de Sasuke, e passando as mãos no peitoral largo do Uchiha, com uma voz maliciosa

-Karin, não me interessa onde você vai passar a noite, só sei que vai ser bem longe da minha cama. Disse Sasuke impedindo a continuidade do trajeto que as mãos da ruiva percorriam, e se virando para ir ao seu antigo quarto descansar

Karin foi à direção que Sasuke tomou, e quando este estava a entra em seu quarto, Karin abre a porta do quarto mais próximo e diz:

- Caso mude de idéia, sabe onde vou ficar...

Sasuke apenas revira os olhos, entra em seu quarto, tranca as portas e pensa: – _nunca se sabe o que loucos podem fazer_

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

_Por que não consigo dormi? _

_Por que só penso no sorriso dela para aquele branquelo? _

_Por que aquele idiota a segurava pela cintura? _

_O que ela viu naquele cara? _

_Acho que o padrão dela esta caindo... uma pessoa que gosta de um Uchiha... não pode namorar um magrelo que usa uma camisa que mostra a barriga?_

_Eu sou um cara bem melhor... um Uchiha é sempre melhor. _

_Por que estou pensando nisso, não me importa com quem a Sakura namora..._

_Só estou preocupado... preocupado com o bem estar dela... como amigo_

E com essa linha de pensamento a noite passou... e o Uchiha não dormiu, acordando com olheiras profundas, provas da noite mal dormida

Assim,antes mesmo do dia ficar claro, o Uchiha foi para a ponte, antigo ponto de encontro do time 7

E lá esperou... 30 minutos...

_Será que cheguei cedo? _

45 minutos...

_Cheguei muito cedo!_

1 hora...

_Na minha época não era assim... chegávamos antes mesmo do sol nascer... muita coisa mudou_

2 horas...

_Mas que diabo é isso... esse povo não treina, não?_

3 horas...

_Isso só pode ser palhaçada... se ninguém chegar em 5 minutos, eu vou embora..._

Mais três minutos

_A Sakura está chegando...ainda bem... o que ela esta fazendo?_

Sakura estava tão distraída, olhando para baixo, que quando chegou à ponte não notou a presença de certo Uchiha

Sasuke indignado com a falta do doce sorriso da Haruno acompanhado de seu melodioso _"Bom dia Sasuke-kun"_, comum antigamente, fez com que ele passasse a ignora a rosada, que até então estava absorta em pensamentos que envolvia seu suposto "namorado"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Sai, Sai! Espera aí! Gritou Naruto, correndo em direção do Sai

-Bom dia, Naruto! Disse Sai, com seu sorriso falso

-Oi... indo para o treino... eu vou junto... tomara que aja uma grande missão rank A... precisamos de ação...desafios... Naruto continuou falando, e divagando...

Sai sorria para o amigo, tomando nota mentalmente sobre "amigos", tópico "Naruto"

-Sai, você conhece aquele cara naponte, perto da Sakura?

-Não tanto como você!

-Quê?... não entendi... _O que ele quis dizer com isso... eu tenho namorada, _

-Acredito que seja o Sasuke... _Por que a Sakura está olhando para baixo, será que ele a deixou triste?_

-Sasuke voltou?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Continua...


End file.
